victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tori Takes Requests
Tori Takes Requests is a video series created by Tori, with a few friends that take requests from users, no matter how weird or insane the requests are. Episodes 1. "Tori Takes Requests #1" thumb|300px|leftThe first one is to stand in a freeway during rush hour (this was declined.. of course). The second is to pour ketchup on her feet. Then she is forced to make her "feet dance" with gooey feet. 2. "Tori Takes Requests #2" thumb|300px|leftTori, along with , Beck, Cat and Robbie (Jade is supposedly getting a new tattoo), take a request to make her into a hamburger- so they make a hamburger on her belly. 3. "Tori Takes Requests #3" thumb|300px|leftSomeone wants Tori to wear weird sunglasses, sit in a chair, and dance to weird music ("Take Me Back," by Backflesh), while she feeds cilantro to both her older sister and a small bunny rabbit named Cupcake (who happens to belong to Dan Schneider in real life). Tori then begins to express how ridiculous the request is, but then after a couple of seconds the video cuts to her doing the request. '4. "Tori Takes Requests #4"' thumb|left|235pxIt starts with her and André sitting on the couch; it's a Friday. André reads a request: someone requested Tori to try and scare her sister, Trina, seven times. The first time she scares her from around the corner. The second she was cooking. The third time she was coming from down the stairs. The fourth time she was getting juice. The fifth time she was coming in the door from the mall. The sixth time she was reading a magazine and Tori snuck up on her in a mustache. The last time she was on the couch eating fruit. Trina started to get upset after the second time and even told their parents. It's strange that Tori can scare her, because Trina said in that after seeing their grandmother naked "nothing scares her anymore". Also, in every scene, you see some of Tori's midriff (when she scares Trina the 7th time you even see her belly button). '5. "Tori Takes Requests #5"' thumb|left|233pxA person wants Tori to put glue all over her hand, wait for it to dry then have someone else peel it off to the song she sang in her big showcase (Make it Shine) and the person who helps her has to be someone she doesn't like much, so she chooses Jade. 6. "Tori Takes Requests #6" thumb|right|251px|Tori Takes Requests: Tennis Tori and Robbie are studying for Trigonometry when someone sends her a request. They want her to prove to their mom that it's okay to play tennis in the house wearing a yellow bikini. Robbie wants her to do it, so she decides to teach him a lesson by making him do it. They start playing tennis but have to stop when Trina, who is holding the camera, gets knocked out by the tennis ball. Then, they leave to eat canned green beans. Category:Websites Category:TheSlap.com Segments Category:TheSlap.com Category:Videos